


Gravity-Defying Redecoration

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: There's room for improvement when it comes to the shinies' reactions to getting startled. It starts with not throwing boots.
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Gravity-Defying Redecoration

Rex stared at the mess in front of him, raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room, and silently dared one of the men in front of him to come up with an explanation.

“There is a footprint. In paint. On the ceiling.” Simple facts worked the best with this particular squad: footprint, paint, ceiling. Based on how spotless the rest of the room was, it was clear they were hoping he wouldn’t notice. As if. Rex continued meeting the eyes of the privates that would soon find themselves cleaning ‘freshers: Dice, Brush, Zig, Zag, Amp, and Flick. All good soldiers, but terrible liars. It came with being shinies.

A slight shift to the left had Rex turning slowly to face Amp. “Something to say, kid?”

Amp silently opened and closed his mouth a few times before glancing at Dice, who shook his head. A wicked smirk took over Rex’s face. “I think I know what happened. Someone, and I won’t name names but it starts with 'Hard' and ends with 'Case', left out a modified grenade. But why would you know that it had been modified? Somehow, it ended up detonating in your barracks, where you quickly learned that it no longer carried an explosive charge. Oh no. Those particular grenades had been modified to be paint bombs. The only part I can’t figure out is this: HOW IN THE SITH-DAMNED HELLS DID YOU MANAGE TO GET A FOOTPRINT ON THE CEILING?!”

The squad of shinies went from awestruck to panicked in the blink of an eye. And they had obviously determined that their captain had minor psychic abilities, because Dice and Flick both nudged Amp with their elbows. “The, uh, it went off while I was cleaning my gear and it caught me off guard and I, might have, just a little bit, overreacted and thrown my boot in the air?”

Rex closed his eyes, hoping against hope that one day his new batches of shinies would arrive having already learned how to use their heads. When he opened them against, he leveled a glare at Amp that could strip paint.

“Yes, sir. Right away, sir.” Rex glanced at the rest of the squad, all making good efforts to not meet his eyes while still acknowledging their commanding officer.

“I hope the rest of you really like the ‘freshers. You’re about to become intimately acquainted while Amp works to correct the results of his actions.”


End file.
